gauntsghostspediafandomcom-20200215-history
Vervunhive
'''Vervunhive '''was one of the primary Hive cities on the planet Verghast, and a known exporter of Iron Ore and part of the key manufacturing industry of the planet. Along with Vannick and Ferrozoica, it was the largest trading centre on Verghast and housed a population of 64 million. It was besieged and eventually rendered uninhabitable by the forces of Ferrozoica, who had fought a trade war with them some 90 years earlier, following a war that raged for 54 days. Following the Imperial success, Warmaster Macaroth signed the Disolution Warrant that registered Vervunhive as extinct following the huge scale of destruction it had suffered and was ultimately leveled to make way for pastures. Afterwards a memorial was raised by House Chass to commemerate the fallen of Vervunhive, made from reclaimed weapons found within the ruins of the Hive. Culture, Structure & History Vervunhive was notable mainly for it's exports of mineral and iron ore taken from the outer-hab mines. Much of the inner hive was taken up by habs and commercia sectors. The city was ruled by a single monarch, Salvador Sondar, from the family Sondar. The previous lord master was Heironymo Sondar, who was beloved of his people but died when it was believed that he suffered a stroke at one hundred and twenty, thought in fact he was poisoned by his heir. His throne was taken by his brother, the disagreeable Salvador Sondar, who spent much of his reign supsended in an animation tank. Geography Vervunhive was built on the banks of the river Hass, with much of the city's manufacturies and habs situated on the opposite side of the river from the hive proper. Ferry crossings as well as the Hass viaduct and Hirladi road bridge allowed access to the northern side. It also contained indirect access to their nearest neighbour, Vannick hive to the east, via the Vannick highway. The two hives also shared a large quantity of oil, which arrived through pipelines via Ontabi. The whole of the main hive was protected by an electronic shield generator and also huge walls around the edges of the inner hive, with only the spoil, a large slag heap of waste ore, and the Hass River causing a break in the casemants. The Main Spike, situated in the centre of the Hive proper, was the bedrock of the hive, containing the chamber of the guilds, the palaces of the hive master, Salvador Sondar, the VPHC headquarters and the House council. It also housed the vital Hass Rail Terminal, Vervunhive's largest travel port. The Trade War At some point circa 750.M40, Vervunhive was involved in a military conflict with their rival hive, Ferrozoica. It is believed that this came about as a result of a rivalry over fiscal output. Vervunhive eventually won out and the two hives harboured a deep seeded rivalry for many years afterwards. The War *The Vervunhive War Full Article In 769.M41, Ferrozoica struck Vervunhive once more, despite apparent alliances being held right up until the last moment. After reports of huge movements out in the grasslands, a Vervunhive primary Armoured task force led by General Vegolain and Commissar Pius Kowle were annihilated after engaging what appeared to be an enemy force numbering in the millions. At the same time, long range artillery from the Zoican lines began destroying chunks of the undefended hive, both within and on the outer defenses such as Hass West. Early Attacks Following the destruction of the Vervun Primary tanks, Kowle returned to the Hive with news of an unimaginable force lining up to attack in the Grasslands, with apparently over a million infantry leading the line, despite Vervunhive only being able to master 500,000 soldiers from a 64 million population. Vervunhive armour and artillery began to assault the gates and walls of Hass West and Veyveyr Gate. After sustaining large damage, the shield pylons were finally activated, and the shield wall erected. Furthermore, calls for Imperial help were answered with an Imperial Guard taskforce out of Monthax being re-routed to reinforce the Hive. Imperial Arrival On the 14th day of the siege, Imperial reinforcements finally arrived to aid Vervunhive, with... Damage & The Act of Consolation At the end of the Ferozoican war much of the hive was in ruins. A great number of the levels of the main spine had been ruined, leaving the Hive's hierarchy truncated and much of the Hive's mercantile wealth worthless. The long standing shield wall of the Hive was breached in many places along its length, leaving the Hive open to further attacks, which would require rebuilding, yet with the all the damage to the outlying habs and transport routes this seemed an impossible task. The Warmaster Macaroth decreed that the Hive unsalvageable, despite all the efforts the Imperial forces put in to save it, and that should be evacuated. The majority of the local population emigrated to the planet's other Hives, however this was not the case for all the Vervunhivers. Macaroth put in place the "Act of Consolation" which allowed all those willing to enlist in the Imperial Guard as members of the regiments serving on the planet at the time of the war. An unprecedented number of Vervunhivers decided to do so, thus those regiments that had taken a great number of casualties, such as the stricken Tanith 1st, received many new recruits to fill in for those they had lost. Ultimately Vervunhive was leveled by Imperial battlebarges after the exodus of her people. Nowadays nothing is left to mark that once a Hive stood in the pastures where Vervunhive was once to found, but broken shell casing, shattered bones, and one simple statue depicting a lone Tanith 1st trooper where once the Hive's great square had been, as testament to the fighting spirit of those that had once fought and died for the now long dead hive. Trivia *... Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Pages that need help